User blog:Kirbyna321/If Valkyrie Crusade Were An Anime 3
Hey guys it's Kirbyna/Mikisu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just saying that I made 2 posts of this already, and I would like to add on to the ideas I came up with, and more characters and their personalities and stuff, By the way the types in VC are similar to the ones in Pokemon becasue Cool=Water Type, Dark=Dark Type, Light=Psychic Type, and Passion=Fire Type! It just makes sense to me, now LET'S GET STARTED!!! I have new sections of the Planet Somai now and one of them is MusicaLand which is famous for their music and bands of course. Very diverse intruments and people who love music are found there, and the most famous band is called Musica Uta. These are the maidens that will live in this section. Ensemble SR.png|14 years old, Ensem is her nickname, and she has a happy/cheerful/funny personality. She's the famous drummer in the band Musica Uta, and puts a lot of effort in her percussion skills. Amp R 0.png|Amp is actually her real name, and she's jealous of Lucy because she's taller than her, but happy hat she can yell at her because she's 18 and Lucy's 8. Liliane R0.png|She's 15 years old and loves animals, she's also the famous lead guitarist in the band Musica Uta. She likes Lucy, and sans her to join her band. Linus UR.png|She's 16 years old, and is the lead singer of Musica Uta. She's very calm offstage, but very energetic on stage in front of people whether none or filled. Orchestra SR.png|Her nickname is Chesta, but her real name is Orchestra. She's fond of Linus because that's her older sister, and the same age of Ensem. Accordion SR.png|Accordion is her favorite interment and her name! She's 13 years old, and teaches icy how to play the Accordion, but Lucy fails horribly. Muse R.png|Even thought she lives in Valkyrie Kingdom, and is 17 years old for high school, she was born in the MusicaLand section. Her clarinet is famous, and she plays it in front of everyone annually at Christmas. Metronome R.png|She like having her metronome near her, and is the same age as Lucy. She loves making people sing songs and have fun with her while singing them with her. Harmonia UR.png|She's also 14 years old, and is the main pianist in the famous band, Musica Uta. She's also calm and plays the keyboard with style. The Next one that I've already said is a section is called Fairy Tale Island which has lots of fantasy maidens down here. The maidens are famous for their fairytales and stories/myths/legends. These are the maidens that live in this section! Shepherd N.png|Bo-Peep, a girl who's 15 years old, and loves taking care of her sheep, and she hates her sister and loves Lucy and her friends. Alice SR.png|Alice is a girl who experience a dream in real life. Lucy helps her make cookies and snacks, but something goes wrong. Dark Alice SR.png|Dark Alice, Alice's twin sister who loves making fun of people and bullying them with potions and cookies that torture the victim. Red Hood-HN.png|Red is a Bo-Peep's twin, and always hates her for being so popular, so she tries torturing her in different ways, but it never works. Hamelin.jpg|She's a 26 year old woman, and tries getting Lucy to come with her to her place, but it ended in defeat and it never works. Sleeping Beauty R.png|She's always a sleepy person, but when she meets Lucy, she thinks that's her prince when she really isn't. Pixie.png|She's a former neighbor of Liliana, and is the same age as her also and still lives in the Fony Forest in the Fantasy section, she picks and tease on Liliana thinking that it's funny, but gets smacked by Lucy every time she does it. She's scared of Cats! Furries UR.png|Furry is a cheerful girl and 15 years old. She loves food, and one time stole from people to just eat it and them laughs at them for not having anything to eat! Unicorn n0.png|Helena, she loves nice people, and hates people who are mean are nasty to others. Cinderella R.png|She's one of the ruler of the Fantasy Section because she's a princess and was treated badly she wasn't. Idun UR.png|She's 7 years old in years of age in Somai, but she's a goddess so she's 500 years old. Protects the golden apples of eternal youth. Honey Bee UR.png|She's a shy one, but loves making honey and sending it around Somai and her friends in the fantasy section. This one is called the World of the Gods section where some of the goddesses hang out and live. All goddesses rule Somai and control everything from Sun to Dreams. These are the maidens that live in this section. Ichikishimahime R0.png|Her name is hard to pronounce, and as long as there's marriage she's immortal. She's actually 16 but appears 8 years old. Selene R1.png|She's the goddess of the Moon, and loves nighttime and loves rocking her friends to sleep in their beds. Loki UR.png|She's an impish goddess who wants to dominate the world, and has a slight obsession with Lucy for some reason. Aither R.png|Goddess of Cleanliness, she has a vacuum which cleans the whole world of Somai, she's very famous for being in a race of who can clean the most. Urthr.jpg|Goddess of the past, she hates fashion sense and just sticks with her animals print, and loves prehistoric meat. Verthandi R0.png|Goddess of the Present, she works for a business of secret people and doesn't anyone about it. Rhea R.png|Goddess of Land, and loves dressing up in stones and rocks, is also a blacksmith. Sekhmet SR.png|Goddess of revenge, she wants to get revenge on all of the goddesses for stealing her home in the palace, and is preparing a shrinking potion for all the goddesses in the palace to drink. Dione R.png|Goddess of the Sky, she's very nice and caring of other people. She taught Liliana how to fly and loves Lucy and her friends! Oneiros R.png|Goddess of Dreams, and she loves to sleep. Rarely gets up for only food and the bathroom. Aphrodite SR.png|Goddess of love, she loves being around people and talking to people a lot. She's sometimes annoying to talk to! VenusSR.png|Goddess of beauty, and Aphrodite's twin sister, they get along well and love each other's company! The next one is called Holiday Island where everyone who's holiday related lives there! I'ts famous for their holidays such as Christmas and The New Year. These are the maidens who live in this section. Hopper R.png|Hopper loves talking and hopping around in her shoes. She competes in hopping competitions, and loves trying out athletic styles of hopping! Nicola SR.png|Nicola is Santa's favorite helper, and everyone hates her because of how much attention she gets. Reindeer Girl SR.png|At 15 years old she's short for her age, and she's very hardworking. She loves pulling a sleigh full of toys, but Nicola always takes it out of her hand and pushes her into the snow, and it makes her cry. Snowman MK II SR.png|MK is the brilliant inventor in the Holiday section, and uses what she has around her. Her snowman, and loves him very much! Present Pirate R 0.png|She goes around plundering the gifts Santa left behind, and even steals gifts from people sometimes! Jingle Bell SR.png|She's beloved by the men, and people want see her and date her. She has a very devilish personality, and rejects them or pranks them. These sections are called the Valkyrie Kingdom (Valkyrie), Summer Fire, the Nature, and the Seaside/Ocean Star sections. These are the maidens who live in these sections. New Sylph R.png|This one's name is Frina, and she's a member of a tribe of wind apparitions in the nature section, and the only one out of her tribe to meet Lucy. When they're approached they turn into wind. Salamander.png|This one's name is Lastrina, and she's part of a tribe of fire apparitions in the Summer Fire section. She teases Frina a lot usually by pushing her off trees, and going through her breeze. Undine-R.png|Camille is part of a tribe of water apparitions at the Seaside section. She teases Lastrina by splashing her, and jumping on her back. Flower Girl ☆.png|Lucy is very impatient, and very amazing at tending flowers and plants. She lives in the city of Valkyrie, and makes many friends around the planet of Somai! Very energetic and calm sometimes, even gets into a lithe fuse when she meets people she hates! Category:Blog posts